


Angel Falls

by Raindrops_and_Coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops_and_Coffee/pseuds/Raindrops_and_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Sam have a conversation on the highest waterfall in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
> Author's Note: I am aware of the true origin of the Angel Fall's name but for the stories sake, let's pretend what Lucifer says is true.

 

**Angel Falls**

 

Sam was not exactly sure how it ended up like this, sitting beside the Devil, admiring the gorgeous views before him.

“What are you thinking Sam?” Lucifer asked, laying back on the cliff they currently sat upon. Lucifer likes sitting in high places. More than once, Sam had found Lucifer perched in a tree somewhere, or sitting on the edge of a high building, just observing the landscape before him.

If Lucifer was feeling daring, he would sometimes take Sam and fly away to a high point somewhere in the World. Sam had found himself on top of the Andes and once found himself sitting on the tallest tower in the World.

This time, Lucifer had taken Sam down to Angel Falls where the two of them sat directly on the edge of the waterfall which gave an amazing view of the landscape. Sam looked over, with keen interest, safe in the knowledge that Lucifer would not allow him to fall. Lucifer’s grace kept them dry from the spray caused by the cold water.

Sam turned to smile at Lucifer. “I’m thinking about how beautiful this place is.” Sam gestured to the vast landscape in front of them. Lucifer propped himself up on his arms and tilted his head at Sam.

“Yes it would be a shame. This was one of my favourite creations. Next to Mount Everest. Did I ever tell you the story of how that came about?” Sam had found out Lucifer was always happy to divulge information on how the Earth was created. Sam had found out a lot of the landscape on Earth was created completely by accident, thanks to the angels fighting.

“No. How was it created?” Sam asked, leaning forward, eyes shining brightly. Lucifer smiled at Sam’s enthusiasm and gladly delivered.

“So it was partially my fault the mountain came about. Originally it was meant to be a lake. But you see, Michael was just sitting there one day, and he had annoyed me greatly earlier on, having taken control of the South. So I saw Michael sitting there, working on making some creature. I forget the details but I sauntered over to Michael and asked him what he was up too. When he refused to speak to me, I decided that the landscape was looking pretty…empty. So I envisioned something tall, like the Andes. And suddenly, Michael was nowhere to be found and in his place was a tall mountain, and it just kept growing, and growing and I could hear a loud voice. Someone shouting at me.” Lucifer stopped for a moment to smile wickedly at Sam before continuing. “Michael was sat on the tip of the mountain, going up and up until I could no longer hear him. It was then Father ordered me to stop.”

Sam started laughing as he envisioned the scene before him. It was typical Lucifer to do something like that. Lucifer joined in his laughter, pleased he could make Sam laugh. Sam was always so serious, it was good to see him relax.

“Mount Everest was born. And Michael never forgave me for that. If you ever get the chance to face him, without risk, ask him about it.” Lucifer added in. “I might show you the memory one day.”

One day. Those two words gave Sam a feeling of hope in his chest.

“Lucifer, I’m so sorry.” Sam told him “For everything.”

“Sam.” The Morningstar sighed and reached out to beckon Sam closer to him. “I’ve told you. It is alright. I forgive you. Besides I have been thinking.”

“And? What have you thought?” Sam replied, inching closer to Lucifer, nervous about being in a close vicinity with the Devil. His heart started to beat and threatened to burst out of his chest.

“I thought that, the whole apocalypse is stupid. I love my brother Sam, even after everything.” Lucifer’s tone was neutral, but the sadness in his eyes betrayed him. “Being with you, has shown me that not all humanity is bad. You appreciate the Earth, and if it’s just a select few of you that do, then I can be content with that knowledge.”

Sam smiled at Lucifer, reaching out to place a hand on Lucifer’s arm. The Devil flinched, but quickly gathered is composure. “You do not have to fight anymore then?”

“It’s not that easy Sam.” Lucifer sighed. “It has been written in scripture for centuries. Heaven and Hell have been working behind the scenes since my fall. This was all worked out to the last details. Michael was just the unseen variable.”

“I didn’t want it for him.” Lucifer added onto the end of his statement. “We fought for centuries before. The first angel rebellion saw our relationship damaged. The second wave was the nail in the coffin. By the time I was locked away, Michael and I hated each other, venom burned through our veins and our words were harsh. I despised him. The very essence of Michael made my wings flare out in anger.” Lucifer sighed loudly. “Time soon turned anger to pain. I would sit for hours in the cage, reflecting. Hell is a nasty place Sam. It’s so nasty. And people think I orchestrate the torture. Huh. Hell has its own mind. Hell tortures you, until you’re teetering on the edge of insanity. And it tortured me with visions of what used to be.”

The Morningstar closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. Sam felt his heart tug as he watched Lucifer open his eyes and smile a sad smile towards him. Lucifer’s eyes were tired, and exhausted. Sam echoed the feeling. He was tired of fighting Lucifer, fighting Dean and trying to avoid the clutches of Heaven and Hell.

“You’re too young to have such a burden on your soul.” Lucifer told Sam, tilting his head to admire the hunter. Sam felt himself flush underneath Lucifer’s stare. “Your soul is too beautiful. If I could, I would take this burden away from you.”

“It’s tainted with demon blood.” Sam replied. Lucifer made a noise of disagreement and beckoned Sam closer to him.

“No. It’s beautiful Sam. I have seen many souls in my long years, but none so bright as yours. Dean’s burns bright as well. His soul is like starting into fire, but your soul is like staring into the clearest oceans. I’ve not seen light like that since I created the sun.”

Now Sam was blushing. He could feel the blush heat up all over him, sharp and prickly. He ducked his head down and smiled to himself. The hunter turned to look back out over the vast landscape.

“Why do you like coming to high places?” Sam asked Lucifer. “Do you just like the view?”

Lucifer opened his mouth, but closed it again, frowning when he did. Sam bit his lip, wondering if he had asked a personal question. Lucifer had never made any motion he was uncomfortable about discussing his thoughts, but sometimes, Sam wondered if he ever did cross the line. He wondered if he just had crossed the line.

“Two reasons. The landscape is more appealing from a bird’s eye view. The second reason…I’m afraid it’s the closest I am ever going to get to Heaven. I tried to go back, after my fall, but the doors sealed shut. The only way I could feel close was to sit on high places. Ironically, the mountain I made to annoy Michael, proved to be the only way I could be close to Michael.”

“Oh.” Sam breathed out. He had not been expecting that answer from Lucifer. It made his heart ache for the fallen angel once more.

“Yes. Call it a habit now. I often come up to high places when I need to think. I had not come here for a while. Did you ever wonder why it is called Angel Falls?”

Sam shrugged. “Because of the guy who first flew over the Falls?”

“Nope. Angel Falls was our unofficial name for it. It just so happened, that guy flew over it. Because when Father first made this, Gabriel and I got curious. We were told to not wander over too far, but we did not listen. And we slipped and went tumbling down and down until we landed with a giant splash at the bottom. Michael and Father fished us out, dripping wet. Father thought it was hilarious and that is how it got its name. Because many angels would look over the edge, and go tumbling down.” Lucifer chuckled to himself. “It was all fun and games. Eventually, we had to stop because we had more pressing matters, but until then, you would constantly see angels falling and sliding down the spray to land in a messy heap in the bottom.”

“I can see the irony in that statement.” Sam pointed out. Lucifer laughed softly and nodded his head. “That is pretty cool though. So was Earth like your own theme park then?”

“Until you humans came along, yes. We had free roaming across the whole universe. We would create things, experiment with new discoveries and all the while, Father would be alongside us, watching and guiding us. It was perfect. Even if me and Michael did fight on occasions.”

Sam laughed. That sounded like the understatement of the century. From all the stories Lucifer had told him, there was always a mention of him and Michael deliberately antagonising each other. Like typical brothers.

“Hey Lucifer.” Sam began to speak. Lucifer inched closer to Sam. Sam’s breath caught in his throat at being so close to Lucifer. “Is all this a rouse is it? To trick me?” Sam had been wondering this. It ached to think about it, but Sam could not shake it.

Lucifer actually looked hurt as he took in what Sam had said. “Oh no Sam. I told you before, I would never lie, cheat or manipulate you. I thought you understood that.”

“I do. I just wanted to check. Heaven had been…manipulating Dean through visions. I just wondered if…”

Lucifer cut Sam off and pressed a forceful kiss to Sam’s lips. He put all his emotion into that one kiss. Longing. Comfort. Reassurance. He poured his love and admiration for Sam out. Sam was shocked, frozen in place, the only noise being the loud roar of the waterfall surrounding them. Time slowed down and everything eventually shuddered to a halt.

Lucifer pulled back from Sam and bit his lip. “Is that enough for you?” The Morningstar asked Sam, smiling as he watched the heat pour into Sam’s face. “Sam, you were made for me. I love you Sam. I’d do anything to protect you. And if that meant walking away from Michael, even if meant my death, I’d be satisfied knowing you would be alive. I thought you knew that.”

Sam could not help the choked laugh that made his way out of his throat. He ran his hands through his hair and put them back down, covering Lucifer’s own hands. “Lucifer…” Sam whispered, leaning closer again to the Devil.

“Shh. I can’t stay long Sam.” Lucifer reached out and brushed his hand down Sam’s face. “The grace only lasts so long. So just relax.” Sam closed his eyes and leant into Lucifer’s touch. “Sam, look at me.” Lucifer ordered him. Sam obeyed. “You are the only human I ever respected. I love you Sam Winchester.”

“I-I love you too Lucifer. And I will find a way to free you.” Sam replied back, leaning in to press a softer kiss to Lucifer’s own lips. Lucifer let out a soft moan and ran his hands through Sam’s hair. He pulled back and pressed a lingering kiss to Sam’s forehead.

“I must go now Sam. The link is starting to break, and you’re starting to wake up.”

“No. No Lucifer. Please don’t go.”

“I have to Sam. But I’ll be back.” Lucifer smiled at him. “I’ll always come back for you.”

Sam shook his head as his vision started to blur and Lucifer’s outline flickered, like a bad signal on an old TV. Sam reached out to grasp a hold of anything, but his hand only went through it.

“Lucifer. Lucifer. Lucifer…” Sam called out over and over, but soon eventually, everything faded to black and Sam awoke to find himself laying on a cheap motel bed. Dean looked over to him, already up and dressed.

“Another case Sammy. Let’s up and at them.” Dean smiled, whistling a tune from the radio. Sam rolled over and pressed his eyes shut together, willing himself to summon Lucifer back again. Sam hated the mornings when he awoke. He hated the times away from Lucifer. Since their time in the cage, Sam and Lucifer had gotten a lot closer. When the wall came down, Lucifer had started to appear in his dreams. Every night without fail.

He opened his eyes again and sighed to himself. Sitting up, Sam rubbed his eyes and sniffed. He turned to look at the bedside cabinet and his eyebrows rose as he noticed a postcard laying on the table.

Sam picked it up and smiled to himself as he saw a picture of the view from Angel Falls on there. He turned it over, but the post card was blank. As it always was.

Sam ran a hand over it and reached into his bag to pull out the small journal he always carried. Flicking through the journal, showed Sam postcards from different places around the world. The Andes. Trolltunga in Norway and even the Northern lights. Sam placed the postcard of Angel Falls next to the postcard of the pyramids. Every night without fail Lucifer left something to remind Sam of their adventures.

Sam could not wait for sleep to come to him tonight. He wondered where he would end up this time.

**The End**


End file.
